herofandomcom-20200223-history
Braeburn
Braeburn is an Earth pony from Appleloosa and is Applejack, Big McIntosh, and Apple Bloom's cousin, as well as Granny Smith's grandson. He appears in the episodes Over a Barrel and Apple Family Reunion. Like most of the other named Apple family members, his name is also the name of an apple cultivar. Design Braeburn's Cutie mark resembles that of Applejack's simplified one in the 2011 McDonald's My Little Pony Happy Meal toys. Depiction in the series Braeburn is introduced in the episode Over a Barrel, making his first appearance when he greets Applejack and her friends at Appleloosa's train station. :"Hey there. Welcome to ''Appleloosa!"' :— Braeburn, greeting Applejack and friends Applejack attempts to tell him that the buffalo have kidnapped Spike and Bloomberg, but he is very enthusiastic about his new home town and insists on showing them the sights. After showing them around Appleloosa and its apple orchards, he finally hears about the heist. Braeburn explains the conflict between the settlers and the buffalo: the Appleloosans' apple trees were planted on the buffaloes' stampeding grounds. The settler ponies believe they should be able to keep the apple trees because they need them to survive. The buffalo think they should be moved because they've stampeded on the land for years as a sacred tradition. Braeburn later meets up with Little Strongheart and appears to be willing to compromise with the buffalo, but Applejack insists on arguing the settlers' case, making them unable to reach an agreement. He watches Pinkie Pie's performance with the Sheriff, but does not participate in the battle later on. In the episode Apple Family Reunion, Braeburn attends the Apple family reunion at Sweet Apple Acres. He first appears when he and another stallion pull a horse-drawn carriage (with Apple Strudel riding on it) towards the farm. He makes multiple cameo appearances for the remainder of the episode, including one where he walks by with a plate of uncooked apple fritters. Later in the episode, when Granny Smith reminds Applejack that she needs to give the family members time to enjoy each other's company, Braeburn says "Uh-huh" in a deep voice. Episodes and Appearances My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Season 1 * Over a Barre Season 3 * Apple Family Reunion (no lines) Season 4 * Pinkie Pride (cameo) * Leap of Faith (no lines) * Equestria Games (cameo) * Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 (no lines) * Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 (no lines) Season 5 * Bloom & Gloom (cameo) * Appleoosa's Most Wanted Season 6 * Buckball Season (no lines) * Where the Apple Lies (mentioned) Season 8 * The End in Friend (no lines) Season 9 * Common Ground (mentioned) Comics My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Tempest's Tale (cameo) Friends Forever * Friends Forever Issue 2 (cameo) Other depictions My Little Pony mobile game descriptionhttp://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Braeburn?action=edit&section=5 Applejack’s cousin from Appleloosa loves to show visitors around his hometown! Navigation Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Male Category:Western Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes